


finding love on the offroad tracks

by xTarmanderx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Motocrossed AU, Slow Burn, Theo and Tara are twins, They also have a little brother named Tuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Theo Raeken is injured before a major motocross competition, his twin Tara decides to step up to the plate. While their father is overseas looking for a new rider to take over for the event, Tara begs their mother to keep it from him and let her try and race in Theo’s place. Disguising herself as Theo, she takes up the racing circuit to keep the family name attached to the event. Enter Liam Dunbar, a professional biker from a different circuit that immediately can tell Tara isn’t who she claims to be. Theo pleads with Liam to keep their secret and he agrees: on one condition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> The moment the Disney Movie Fest was announced, I planned for this fic. While I’ve hit my fair share of speed bumps, I am so excited to unveil this fic at last and I hope that you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Some of the dialogue from the first chapter is from the movie. I have no right to that dialogue, it belongs entirely to Disney. I merely used it to set up the scene and explain things that go beyond my knowledge of motocross racing. For the other chapters coming up, the dialogue is mine. 
> 
> Autumn, you never stopped believing in me. This one’s for you.

Theo revved the engine of his bike, nodding for his father to lower the flag. He breathed in slow, concentrating on the ground shifting beneath his boots. He could do this. Three more ‘perfect’ laps that met his father’s standards and he could call it quits for the night. He shifted his grip on the handlebar, lifting one door just as the flag dropped. The engine purred and he surged forward, feeling the motor thrum in his veins. 

He sped past his father without a spare glance, doing his best to mute all distractions and focus on the track ahead of him. He created the first hill with ease, pulling up for a powerful jump that landed him just shy of the first curve. Turning sharp, he managed to stick to the inside of the track and grinned beneath his visor. One less thing he’d need to fix in future runs. It barely counted as a victory, but it was progress. That was all he needed. 

Despite the recently added dips and new curve to the track, Theo took each challenge effortlessly and sped past his father for a second lap. This time, he risked a glance at the man and saw him shake his head, scribbling frantically down onto his clipboard. His teeth ground together and he hit the curve hard, losing momentum as he sought to right his bike. His grip grew tight, lips pinched as he committed his focus back to the track. His father may be hard on him, but he was nowhere near as unforgiving as the dirt. 

The third lap was a relief and a disappointment to begin. As much as he wanted to stop, he was less than thrilled about the criticism sure to follow. His father wanted to prepare him for the upcoming series, but lately it hadn’t felt that way. It was a constant barrage of ‘this is what you’re doing wrong’ and ‘you’ll never compete with pros like this.’ It was just more of the same these days. 

At the start of the last curve, a glimpse of gold caught his attention. The reflection of the sun made him take a second glance, shifting his attention from the track. His front wheel hit an unexpected rut and suddenly the bike was out from under him, slinging him to the side as though he were nothing. With a grunt he hit the ground, rolling a couple of times. He tugged off his helmet and stumbled to his feet, shaking off the disorientation as he headed for his mom and his sister. “Oh, honey, are you okay?” His mom asked, reaching for his arm. 

“Fine, it’s nothing. Let me check it out.” Theo said, reaching for the trophy that his twin had clutched to her chest. “First place? Tara, that’s amazing!” He looped an arm across her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Thanks, Teddy.” She beamed, hugging him around the waist. “There were over a hundred schools and we won! Dad, look!” She held out her trophy, practically shaking with excitement. 

“Tara, you shouldn’t be distracting your brother.” Their father scolded as he approached. “He could have been seriously injured.”

“I wasn’t,” Theo protested. “It wasn’t even her fault. I hit that rut on my own, it wasn’t like she knocked me off.”

“Theo, this isn’t up for discussion. You and your sister can talk about this over dinner. We’re still training and right now, Theo needs to focus. We have to win this series. I don’t think you all understand how important this is. Winning this series gives us a full factory sponsorship. We get bikes, parts, money, everything we need for a shot at a national title. Do we want to risk that because Theo didn’t get in enough practice?” He said, frowning. 

“Mike, dear.” Their mother cut in, shaking her head. “Why don’t you help me unload the car? Theo can put his bike away and we can get ready for dinner. You did put the casserole in the oven, right?” She asked sternly. Her husband nodded, his expression shifting, and she smiled pleasantly. “Perfect. Now, where’s my other son?”

Mike flushed, scratching the back of his neck. “He’s...around. Somewhere.”

“Garage.” Theo supplied with ease. “He was working on beating some kind of world record.”

“And he’s probably covered in grease,” his mom sighed. “Tuck!” She raises her voice, expectantly watching the side of the house. Less than a minute later, a disgruntled ten-year-old stomped into view. His hair was in disarray and the mechanic’s April he wore was covered in grease, as well as most of his exposed skin. Theo and Tara shared an amused look, waiting for the familiar lecture that both could recite by heart. 

“Mom! I was on a world record pace for putting a new top end on my bike!” He whined, throwing his hands up in the air. “I could taste the victory! It was at the tips of my fingers.”

“I’m surprised you could feel anything with all that grease on your face. It’s time for dinner, wash up. And don’t sit on anything!” She said, turning back toward the house.

“Aw, come on! I’m not even that greasy.” He complained. He turned and stomped back toward the garage, tugging his apron over his head. 

“Catch up with you guys in a minute.” Theo told their parents. “Tara, you were seriously amazing. I’m happy for you,” he added quietly. His sister flushed with pleasure, biting her lip and nodding as she headed inside. He tugged his helmet on and trekked back to his bike, hefting it up from the dirt. Climbing on, he kicked the bike back to life and made his way down the track. He jumped the side with ease, slowing his bike to a crawl before setting his feet on the ground. He inched it back inside the garage, watching as Tuck began to clean his workspace with slumped shoulders and a dejected little sigh. He tugged off his helmet and kicked up the stand, leaning his bike on it and settling the helmet on the handlebars. “So. How far off were you this time?” He asked, climbing off his bike. He reached back and unzipped his suit, slowly peeling it off.

“Twenty seconds at least. I don’t think I’m ever going to make it.” Tuck sighed. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound like my genius mechanic of a brother. You never quit. You’re still faster than anyone I’ve ever known.” Theo said, stepping out of his suit. 

“Yeah, but I want to be the best. And I’m not.”

“It takes practice, little man. You’re making killer progress. I’ve seen what you can do. Don’t even think about selling yourself short. If I didn’t believe in you, there’d be no way in hell I would let you work on my bike.” Smirking, Theo crossed the garage and ruffled Tuck’s hair. The younger shoved him in the side, making a face as he ducked away.

“You’re so weird,” he said as he went to hang his apron up.

“Takes a weirdo to know one,” Theo quipped back.

“That comeback was as lame as you are.”

“Why must you wound me?” Theo asked, putting a hand over his heart. “RIP Theodore James Raeken, dead by the cruel remarks of one Tucker Josiah-”

“Can you please stop talking?” Tuck asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Never.” Theo winked and picked up his riding suit, balling it up and tucking it under his arm. The pair shuffled into the house through a side door, the aroma of chicken and bell peppers hitting them instantly. Theo’s mouth watered and he ushered Tuck ahead of him, following him up the stairs to make sure he didn’t track grease everywhere. Within ten minutes, they were washed up and downstairs at the dinner table. Tara had traded in her cheer uniform for a tank top and sweatpants, her hair up in a messy bun. Theo stole the spot beside her and grinned, lightly bumping her shoulder. “I want to hear all about the competition today.”

“It was amazing, Theo. It was so cool-” Tara started.

“Theo, son, I’m proud of you for the hard work you put in today.” Their father interrupted as he took a seat at the table. “Just imagine how much better you’ll be if we keep at it like this every day until the series.”

“Every day?” Theo asked, his smile dropping. Tara’s expression fell and she lowered her gaze, picking up her napkin to place on her lap.

“When I was racing, I got up at dawn and practiced until it was too dark to see. My father,” he chuckled, “my father had to drag me inside by the ears.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Their mother took a seat. “I’m sure the neighbors have already started a petition to have us thrown out of the homeowners association.”

“Connie, we both agreed that Theo needs this practice. We pay our dues and the track is on our property, they can complain. Besides, he wants to be the best out there, don’t you?” Mike turned his sharp gaze to Theo and he forced a smile, nodding stiffly. “See? We all just need to be on the same page. Son, I don’t want to force you into doing anything you don’t want to do. I’m just saying that once you get out there and hit the series, you’re going to wish you’d listened to your old man.”

“As much as I’m sure we would all love to sit here and talk about motocross racing all through dinner, if someone doesn’t say grace soon, then the food will be too cold to eat. Tuck?”

“Lord, we thank you for the plentiful…”

-

Theo made his way up the stairs, pausing at the first bedroom and rapping his knuckles against the frame of the door. “Hey, Tara. Can I come in?” He asked quietly.

“Sure thing. What’s up?” She asked, looking up from where she sat in front of her vanity. She picked up her brush and continued combing it through her hair, going to sit on the edge of her bed. Theo walked in and slid his hands into his pockets, approaching her bookshelf to admire the trophy.

“Wish I could have been there today.”

“Sure. What teenage guy wouldn’t want to spend the day with 1300 cheerleaders?” Tara rolled her eyes. 

“Only those who aren’t straight.” Theo chuckled, flopping down sideways onto her bed. “I’m really proud of you today. I’m sorry that dad didn’t let you talk about it at dinner.” He said gently, reaching over and squeezing her knee.

“He only cares about you and motocross right now. It’s not the end of the world.” Tara smiled sadly and Theo sighed, shaking his head.

“You know that isn’t true. He just gets in his head and doesn’t stop and think. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t a total ass today. You should be proud of what you did.”

“I know. Thanks, Teddy.” She lightly ruffled his hair and set down her brush, reaching back behind her. “Something came for you in the mail today.” She said, pulling out the motocross magazine. “You should check it out. There’s a great article on Hale.”

“Thanks.” Theo flipped it open a few pages, rolling onto his side as he skimmed over it. “Tell me more about the competition.”

“You don’t want to hear about that.” Tara waved a hand to dismiss the idea. Theo caught her by the wrist, frowning as he looked up at her. 

“Hey. What you do is important to me. You accomplished something amazing today and just because dad dismissed it, that doesn’t mean I agree with him.” A light knock at the door interrupted them. Theo turned and propped up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at their mom as she stepped into the doorway. She smiled softly, leaning her shoulder against the frame of the door as she considered them both.

“Hey, sweethearts. You guys and Tuck are on your own for tomorrow. Dad and I need to go into town and pick up a few things. Try not to get into any trouble and for the love of everything, please keep an eye on your little brother.” She said. “Good night.”

“Night, mom.” They chorused in unison. Theo waited until she’d walked away before shifting back to his sister, bumping his head against her thigh. “You want to hang tomorrow and help me with my runs? Just like old times?” He asked. Her eyes lit up and she grinned, nodding rapidly. “Cool.”

“Are you excited about the series this weekend?” Tara asked, tucking her legs beneath herself. Theo made himself comfortable, bending one leg closer to his chest and stretching the other out along the mattress. 

“I guess.”

“That doesn’t sound like the brother I know.”

“Hard to feel excited about it these days. Everything depends on these races. Dad’s so caught up in getting this full factory sponsorship and riding just feels like a chore. I can never do anything right in his book. And besides, I’m going to be going up against pros that already have the best of the best equipment and bikes. Some of them have been training for years to get to this point. Me? Sometimes I feel like I just got lucky.” Sighing, he gazed up at the ceiling. Tara’s fingers gently stroked his hair, nails scraping against his scalp.

“Do you still love to race?”

“No.” The admittance stole the breath from Theo’s lungs. A lump like coal formed in his throat, making it difficult to say anything else. 

“Then that’s what you and I are going to do tomorrow. We’re going to spend the day learning how to love riding again. Forget about the series, forget about dad and his crazy expectations for both of us. Tomorrow, it’s you, me, and the track.”

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning seemed to pass at an agonizing rate. They had breakfast together as a family as always and just after nine, their parents left for the day with the promise to bring home dinner later that evening. They’d barely made it out of the driveway before Tara had turned, sprinting for the garage. Theo followed at a more sedate pace, grinning as Tuck glanced up upon their arrival. “Hey, squirt. Wanna drop the flag for us?” He asked, going to pick up one of his spare suits.  

“Seriously? Oh man, this is gonna be wicked. Mom and dad will kill you if they find out.” Tuck hopped to his feet, rushing from his workbench. He lifted the flag from where it was tacked up to the wall, running back to the entrance and nearly tripping over his toolbox. 

“Which is exactly why no one is going to say anything. Right, Tuck?” Tara asked, starting to zip up her suit. 

“Why do you always look at me?” He complained, throwing his hands in the air. “Not a peep from me!” 

“Good.” Theo stepped into his boots, bending down to tuck the end of his suit into them. He flicked his gaze to Tara, raising an eyebrow at the familiar blue boots. “You wearing mine?” 

“They’re your old practice pair. I didn’t think you’d mind. My last pair I outgrew three years ago and we never got the replacements.” Tara reminded. Theo nodded, dropping his gaze. That was around the time their father had finally convinced Tara to stop riding, telling her that motocross was too dangerous and she needed to focus her attentions elsewhere. That same week, she had joined the cheer squad out of pure spite and subsequently fallen in love with the sport. Although she wasn’t as happy with it as she had been while racing, Theo was relieved that something else could make her smile. He missed her presence out on the track with him. Today was a rare treat, a once in a blue moon opportunity that he fully intended to take advantage of and he knew his twin felt the same. 

“Do they fit?” 

“Too big. But they’ll work for this. And hey, they’ll give you a real chance at beating me.” She winked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. He snorted and shook his head, pulling on his helmet and fixing the visor. He double checked his suit and then grabbed his bike, easing it back out of the garage and to the start of the track. Tara was right behind him with his second practice bike, helmet tucked under her arm. Theo knew exactly what she was doing. He smiled, swinging his leg over the bike and resting his feet on the ground. Tara stopped beside him and took a deep breath, her face practically glowing from her excitement.  

“Ready?” Tuck asked, scrambling to stand on the side of the track. He lifted the flag in the air, beaming. “You guys know the drill. Twelve laps. Any bets on the table?” 

“Theo does my chores for a week after I beat him.” Tara suggested with a cocky smirk. He snorted and inclined his head in agreement, shifting his weight on his bike. He’d make sure she ate those words and enjoyed to next week on garbage duty.  

“On your marks,” Tuck began. Tara tugged on her helmet and slammed her visor down, climbing on. The bike revved to life and Theo lifted one foot up onto the stand, leaning forward. “Get set….and go!” The flag dropped and everything else was left behind in a cloud of dust. 

The first three laps were a smooth run for Theo. Tara kept her pace behind him, but she never gained the upper hand as he knew she could. He ground to a halt in the middle of the track, looking over as Tara stopped beside of him. “You’re not pushing. Come on, Tara, what’s going on?” He asked, frowning beneath his visor.  

“It’s this stupid boots. They’re too big and I can’t shift right.” She growled.  

“You wanna call it quits?” He asked. Tara shook her head and moved back onto the course, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. “All right then.” He smirked and followed after her, pushing to catch up.  

They left trails of dust behind them, circling around the track. Theo stayed just behind his sister, unable to pass her. Despite the fact that he’d spent the last week learning the layout of the track, Tara took to it like a natural. She cut him off at every attempt, sliding right in front and forcing him to draw back. With three laps left to go, his shot to gain the lead was limited. As Tara geared up for the next jump, he shifted gears and attempted to slide to the inside of the turn. Too late, he saw his mistake. His tire caught in a rut, jarring him from the bike and causing his grip to falter. He instinctively tugged to the right and shot up over the hill, crashing through the white picket fence. Toppling to the ground, his bike came down on his ankle and he cried out.  

“Theo!” Tara’s muffled voice came closer. He turned his head, groaning and attempting to push up onto his elbows. “Stop, don’t move.” She ordered, her hands hovering over him. He slouched back to the dirt, closing his eyes. “Tuck! Call an ambulance!” The weight pinning down his ankle disappeared and he breathed a small sigh of relief.  

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” Theo muttered, reaching up to wrestle his helmet off.  

“Your ankle-“ 

“Not broken,” Theo grunted and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Tara gave him a hard look and he returned it, shaking his head. “We can’t afford an ambulance, Tara. Have Tuck call Corey instead.” 

“Theo-“ 

“Go, Tara!” He snapped. Scowling, she surged back onto her feet and sprinted for the house. He closed his eyes and laid back, swearing profusely as he cradled his arm against his chest. His wrist wasn’t throbbing as badly as his ankle, but he didn’t think either was broken.  

Three hours later, Theo found himself sulking in a wheelchair as his mom pushed him down the hall. He glared down at the tiles blurring past on the floor, fingers twitching uselessly inside his brand new wrist brace. Only his thumb and index finger were left free and he itched to take the damn thing off and chuck it down the hallway. His mother’s hand gently squeezed his shoulder as though she’d read his thoughts and he exhaled roughly, tipping his head back. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“Oh, honey. I know you didn’t.” She lightly stroked her fingers across his brow and smiled down at him. “Your father just...” She gestured vaguely to the side and Theo nodded in agreement. To say that his father was pissed had to be the understatement of the year. He’d never seen so many veins throbbing in one man’s forehead. 

“Yeah.” Theo finally said, dropping his head back to his chest. He was just grateful that his dad was off dealing with the discharge papers at the moment. The last thing he needed was a lecture about the hairline fracture of his wrist and a sprained ankle. He’d heard enough from his dad bursting into his hospital room in a frenzy. They didn’t need a repeat performance. As his mom rounded the corner, two familiar voices drifted toward him. 

“...mad do you think they are?” Tuck asked quietly. 

“Remember the time you took apart the vacuum cleaner?” Tara replied. “Imagine that but no less than a hundred times worse.” 

“Didn’t think anything would top that,” Theo said, catching their attention. Tara surged to her feet along with their younger brother and hurried over. She hesitated a step as their father’s shadow fell over Theo and he grimaced. 

“What’s the news?” She asked, gaze dropping to his brace and then to the soft boot his ankle was trapped in. “How bad?” 

“Not broken.” Their father sighed. “But it looks like Theo’s out of the races. I’m going to have to go and find a driver for the first few weeks. At least the competition isn’t for another month.” 

“I could be healed by then.” Theo said, frowning as he tilted his head to look up at the man. He saw the frown directed at Tara and his chest clenched. “Dad, you can’t seriously be mad at her. It was an accident.”

 “This is exactly why I didn’t want your sister racing.” The older man said. “Tara, you could have gotten seriously hurt and you’re lucky your brother-“ 

“Not here.” Connie said firmly, reaching out and settling a hand on her husband’s arm. “It was just an accident, honey.” 

“If these two hadn’t been fooling around-“ 

“You’re the one who pushed me to practice every day!” Theo snapped. 

“With my supervision.” Their father scoffed. His gaze shifted to Tara. “How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want you racing?” 

“Enough.” Connie said, voice sharp. Theo opened his mouth, but one hard look from his mother had him wilting in the chair. “Let’s get you home so you can rest.” She patted him on the head. Swallowing thickly, he nodded and lowered his gaze as she began to wheel him out. On impulse he reached out, snaring Tara by the hand and squeezing her fingers. She started walking beside them and he breathed a little easier, closing his eyes as they made their way to the car. 

Dinner passed in a quiet affair. Theo ate his alone in the living room, leg and arm propped on pillows to help elevate his injuries. His father headed upstairs early and Theo turned on the television. He could hear his mother and Tuck gathering the dishes and a moment later, Tara hurried upstairs. She returned with nail polish and sat at the dining room table, glancing up as she felt his gaze. “I had you at the end there,” he told her with a smirk. 

“Really?” Tara rolled her eyes at him. 

“It’s true!” Tuck yelled from the kitchen. “I saw it myself!” 

“Now is so not the time for this.” Tara said, twisting the top off her lime green nail polish. She set to work meticulously painting her nails and Theo turned back to the movie that was playing. Try as he might, he couldn’t focus. His mind kept looping back to the crash from earlier that day. One mistake had cost him everything that he’d spent years training for and...and what? It wasn’t really his dream to win. That belonged to his father. Sure, Theo was disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to race, but he wasn’t nearly as upset as he should have been. Instead he felt relief. 

A few minutes later, their father came back downstairs with a suitcase trailing after him. “Honey, have you seen my passport?” He asked. “I found the traveler’s checks right where you said, but my passport is missing.” Theo looked up at that, brow furrowing. 

“Are you leaving?” He asked. Tara snapped her head up at that and their father paused, turning from the kitchen to acknowledge them. 

“Yeah. I’m flying to Europe to meet with some promising riders.” He explained as Connie walked out with his passport in hand. “Thank you.” 

“Why are you going all the way to Europe?” Tuck inquired, coming to stand next to Tara at the table. 

“Because someone needs to be on that bike for the races. Unfortunately, all US racers in this circuit have been signed to other teams. So I’ve got to branch out a little.” 

“But dad,” Tara rose to her feet, “you can’t. It’s Raeken Racing! You can’t just slap some stranger on one of our bikes and put him in our shirt.” 

“Honey, I don’t like it either, but after today we can’t exactly put Theo back on a bike.” 

“So put Tara on it.” Tuck piped up. “She can race!” 

“Yeah, I can race. At least until Theo is cleared again!” Tara was quick to agree. “Dad, please.” 

“Tara, sweetheart, I appreciate that you want to help. I do. But this isn’t a joke.” He frowned at them and Theo bristled. 

“Tara can race just as well as those guys. Hell, she was kicking my ass today even though the boots didn’t fit.” Theo said, turning off the TV and turning to give their dad his full attention. 

“Watch your mouth, young man.” He pointed warningly. “I have said time and time again that I didn’t want Tara racing anymore. End of discussion. I’m going to find us a rider for the races and you’re just going to have to accept that.” He said firmly. “Tara is great in the local races, but this is the pros.” Tara looked as though she’d been struck, going pale and then her cheeks flushing rapidly. 

“That’s not fair.” Theo spat. 

“Your sister needs to be focusing on things that other 16-year old girls should be focused on. Going to the mall with her friends and things like that.” Their father dismissed them with a wave of his hand. “Tara, I shouldn’t have encouraged you to ride for as long as you did.” 

“Yes sir.” Tara turned her face away and gathered her abandoned nail polish. “Have a safe trip.” She brushed past their father without a word and practically sprinted up the stairs in her escape. Theo got up to go after her, hesitating a moment when Connie gave him a look. 

“We should go before you miss your flight. Tuck, Tara and Theo are in charge. I want you in bed before midnight.” She pointed sternly at him. “Check the locks and everything before you go to bed.” 

“We will. Safe trip, dad.” Theo said tightly. He remained tense as the man clapped him on the shoulder and bid him well. As soon as the front door shut, he hobbled toward the stairs and awkwardly made his way up them. A light sweat broke out across his skin halfway and when he reached the top, he was exhausted. Tara’s light wasn’t showing from under her door, but Theo pushed open the door anyways. She was curled up in the middle of her bed, hiding her face against a stuffed tiger. 

“Go away,” she sniffled. 

“Not happening.” With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “He was a jerk and I’m sorry he said those things to you. He’s just...” 

“If you say that he’s stressed and should be excused for anything he said-“ 

“Not at all.” Theo assured. He leaned back, head landing near hers. “He just doesn’t understand how important this is to you. He’s focused on winning and doesn’t care about anything else right now. And I hate it.” Rolling carefully onto his side, he shifted to curl up across from her. “He does love you. He’s just a giant dick sometimes.” 

“Yeah.” Tara sniffled and shuffled closer, hiding her face against his chest. Theo hugged her close, whispering words of comfort as she cried and offered apology after apology. When she had worn herself out, he made sure she was covered up and left to go check on Tuck and settle in for a long night.


End file.
